


Reyla's Secret

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Skyrim: The trash ocs [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: J'rakko finds out Reyla's mom is Sheogorath
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Skyrim: The trash ocs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251239
Kudos: 1





	Reyla's Secret

Reyla couldn’t force herself to look at the disgust and fear in J’rakko’s face. He will either believe or she's insane, either way she will lose her friend. By Oblivion why couldn’t she live in a world where she could tell him she loves him too and they could be happy together?

“Your mother is Sheogorath.” J’rakko sounded dumbfounded and though she couldn’t bear to look at him she could feel his stare.

“Yes and we can’t date because the last time that happened my mom destroyed my girlfriend’s mind.”

“Damn, I promise I will do everything I can to get your mother away from you.” J’rakko grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him.

“J’rakko don’t be dumb. She is a daedric prince. ”

“And I’m a stubborn dumb ass. I understand why you can’t date me but I’m not abandon you.” J’rakko held her against his black fur, letting her to hide her tear stained face.

“J’rakko please find someone else, I’m going to get you killed”

“I only want you Reyla and only you. I love you and I don’t care if we can’t date. I'm not going to let your mother ruin your life.”

“There’s nothing you can do.” Reyla sobbed. “She is a god! Please!”  
“Reyla, I can’t walk away and let you suffer.”

“Either way I’ll suffer. Just leave, you'll be safe.”

“No” J’rakko’s grip tightened on her. “Reyla, I can’t promise to keep her away but you're not going through this alone. Okay.”

“You're being an idiot.” Reyla said looking up at him, “but I suppose it’s alright for you to stay.” Reyla said praying it will be true.


End file.
